iCan't Take it My Version
by CeliseShipper
Summary: Will Mrs. Benson and Gibby get in the way of seddie? Of course they will, that's what this story is all about. Please read, I have a creative ending planned out; you will never read a speculation story like this, unless they are copying me, of course. :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so since iDate Sam and Freddie has not come out yet, what happens in this chapter may not concede to what will actually happen in that episode, but that is why they call it fanfiction! Read and Review...:)**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~After iDate Sam And Freddie~~~<strong>

Carly's POV

I opened my apartment door only to find that our living room was covered in silver duct tape, literally. It was lines coming down the from the ceiling and attatches itself everywhere.

"Spencer!"

"Yeah Kiddo!"

"What's going on here!"

"My...Duct tape spiderweb."

"Of course."

"It's a work in progress!"

"It's going to have to come down!"

"But-"

"We need our living room back!"

"Fine."

I manuevered my way to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of lemonade.

"How was school?" Asked Spencer, ripping pieces of the duct tape off of the ceiling.

"Good."

"Sam and Freddie?"

"Awesome."

We fist pumped. Like me, Spencer was also a secret seddie shipper. Of course we couldnt say so, considering we weren't supposed to ship our friends; we just couldn't help it. Sam and Freddie were just too adorable together.

That's when Mrs. Benson burst into the room.

"You little-" she stopped, "Um where are Sam and Freddie and what is with the abundance of duct tape?"

"Why would you look for Sam and Freddie here?"

"When are they not here?"

"True."

"Well why are you looking for Freddie and Sam?" I asked.

"I'm looking to tear their disgustful relationships apart by the hinges. Gibby told me about it."

Gibby appeared behind Mrs. Benson. "I couldn't help it guys, she is paying me with liqued soap."

"Wait-your still paying him?" I asked.

"My job is not over yet," replied Mrs. Benson. "They are still together, which is a matter to change." And with that, she walked out of our apartment, with Gibby right on her hels.

Things were not looking so good for Sam and Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Now your job is to review. I get a lot of joy when I see that little notification in my email :) and if your bored read my other in progress fanfiction<strong> .net/s/7282491/1/For_My_Sons_Worth


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO. READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>"Hey," said Sam, walking into the Shay apartment casually, without knocking, like she normally did. "What's going on?"<p>

"Uh nothing" said Carly, who clicked of Girly Cow. She was hoping that Mrs. Benson would be convinced to close down her break-up-Sam-and-Freddie notion before Sam and Freddie even found out. "Where's Freddie?"

"He went back to his apartment, why?"

"Oh no."

"What?"

Just then Freddie ran into the apartment and closed the door quickly behind him. He put the chainlock on the door.

"Uh what's that all about?" asked Sam.

"My Mom!" exclaimed Freddie. "She found out we were dating and she tried to 'detoxicate' my lips or something and-" Freddie stopped there.

"And what?" asked Sam. "What else did she say? What else did she want you to do? What did her face look like when she found out? Did you take a picture?"

"Uh-"said Freddie, "She already knew before I came in."

"So what else did she say after the whole lip-cleaning thing?"

Freddie stayed silent for a moment. "She said we had to break up and I said no and that is why I am rushing over here. I am surprised she didn't come after me."

Almost as soon as he said that there was a loud pounding at the door. "Open up Fredward!" I have to finish cleaning your lips! You have devil spawn all over them!"

"Mom! Go away!"

"No!" replied Freddie.

"Let him be, Crazy." Said Sam.

"Oh great, you're here" said Mrs. Benson from the other side of the door. Ready to ruin my precious Freddie one bit more. Well I will not stand for this. The two of you are breaking up! And you have no say in it!

"We do have a say in that and in my say I-…I…!" Sam started out screaming but she ended faltering out, somewhat at a loss for words. Mrs. Benson continued to defend herself, but Sam did not reply to her anymore. She ran upstairs, and the conversation was over.

"We should go see on her, see what that was all about. " Said Carly.

Freddie agreed. They went upstairs to follow Sam, leaving Mrs. Benson at the door. Spencer came out of the bathroom where he had been moisturizing in pig fat and heard her screaming.

"Mrs. Benson?" said Spencer

"Yes?"

"They went upstairs."

"Oh." Said Mrs. Benson, and the screaming stopped after that.

* * *

><p><strong>~Upstairs ~<strong>

She ran upstairs, she couldn't bear the fighting anymore. Tear a mother from child, that is what she was doing. But why was it bothering her? She was Sam. She didn't care about anyone else's relationships. Well, except for Carly.

And Freddie. Maybe she cared for Freddie so much she didn't want him to lose his relationship with his mom.

Sam sighed. Something had to make her feel better. iCarly. The comments from the supportive fans always made everything better.

But Sam was in for a shock. Instead of comments about how awesome the show was, today the comments were mostly about one thing.

Seddie.

There were Seddie shippers, going on about how they won and how Creddie sucked and saying some really mean and rude things. And then there were the Creddie shippers, saying mean things to Sam in general, telling her to die, talking about Freddie's huge mistake, and bashing Seddie. And saying that they will never watch iCarly again.

So much for making Sam feel better.

She was in a relationship that made her feel the happiest, and it was ruining the thing they had build up for years.

There was no happy medium here. Just pain.

* * *

><p>Carly and Freddie found the studio door to be locked. When they looked inside, they saw Sam sitting on a beanbag, her eyes red and full of tears.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there is chapter two. I will probably only do one more chapter though. Maybe two more. Just a slight chance, but most likely just one more. Keep on reviewing, I love to know what you guys have to say about any aspect of the story. Tell me how you want certain characters to react. I will really listen to you! Follow me on twitter I am TheFanWriter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo. I want to add this chapter before iDSAF tonight, and the truth is what happens here will probably not correspond with what happens there. But its fanfiction. There is also a nod to an older story of mine. Review :)

Carly found the key on the top of the door and let herself into the studio. She and Freddie immediatly walked to Sam, who was crying on the bean bag.

"H-hey guys" she said, wiping her tears away and trying not to cry, "What's up?"

"Why are you crying?"

"I am not."

"Yes you are!"

"How dare you accuse me of things such as that you little nub-"

"Sam!" said Carly, breaking into Sam and Freddie's little argument. "Why were you crying? And don't try to lie and say that you didn't because we ould see you crying right from the other side of that very clear door!

Sam sighed. "It started when I read the comments from our last webcast. You know, when Freddie kissed me. That's why."

"What could be so wrong with the webcast? Why would their comments make you cry? Your a Sam. You don't cry."

"They were evil." said Sam.

"I believe evil would be too strong a word." said Carly.

"You haven't seen them." she replied.

Freddie got up and walked over to Carly. He whispered, "If it made Sam cry, who I have rarely seen cry, then they must have been pretty bad."

Creddie4ever: Seddie Sucks. iCarly sucks. This isn't what we want! Shouldn't the show be about what we want! iCarly will be stupid if Sam and Freddie date.

iSeddie: SUCK IT CREDDIE YOU LOST. GO DIE IN THE DIRT NOW MWAHAHAHA.

CREDDIEIS3: Sam should die. She is getting in between the true love of Carly and Freddie.

Ben123: I think Carly and Sam should make out.

MorganCreddie334-Ben shut up. iCarly sucks now.

Yup, horrible could describe it. The trio sat there stunned. Weren't the fans of iCarly the greatest?

It was kinda fun to make those ship-warring comments. If you didn't get the mention, It's Ben123 and MorganCreddie334 comments. They were characters in an older story of mine called iExplain. In other news, I am planning to update all of my fanfics tonight, so watch for that. I am starting a collaboration account with It's called a brain, get one. Read some of her stories, they are really good and she is a really good writer. The account will be called Twoheadsarebetterthan1.

Also, tomorrow is 9/11. I would appreciate it if everyone took a moment to think of all the brave people that died that horrible day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Freddie knew the show would end if they lost as many viewers as were threatened.

They knew the show would end if they were together.

Carly and Spencer were sitting on the couch. Carly was on the computer, trying to find some way to get most of their viewers back. Sam was helping herself to turkey bacon in the kitchen. Freddie opened the door to the apartment.

"Heyo!" he said, and then he saw Sam. A disguste look took over his face. "You're eating again! You're like a pig!"

"Shut up!" Sam screamed, and threw some bacon over at him.

"Guys!" said Carly, but it was too late.

"Why do you always have to correct me?"

"Why do you have to be such a disgusting thing?"

"If your bothered so much by it, you shouldn't be with it."

"Then maybe we should break up!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sam walked out the back door, and Freddie walked out the front door. Carly and Spencer remained sitting on the couch, stunned to what they had just currently witnessed.

Sam and Freddie met up in the lobby.

"Do you think she bought it?" asked Sam.

"I think it was convincing enough."

"So, what now?"

"Goodbye, for now." 


End file.
